Breaking Dawn Isle Esme
by 50bestfriends
Summary: This is a one shot of how Edward and Bella overcame their honeymoon obstacle during the first few days of their marriage. Breaking Dawn's missing scenes, Rated M. Narrator's point of view, so you get both Bella & Edwards thoughts, emotions & experiences


**A/N - This is written with graphic sexual content.**

**A/N2 - I don't own the characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**A/N3 - Again, this is rated M. I will re-write this secction from Edward's point of view and without the sexual content and place in my other story - Breaking Dawn Edward's POV, so if you are too young or could be offended, just read it with my other story.**

------

Edward was happy to be alone on a deserted island with his bride. It was their fourth day on the Isle Esme and the sun was shining brightly, when just the night before there had been a horrible storm. Bella sat next to her husband and looked out the French doors at the sandy beach and saw debris that had been tossed by the winds. They both wished the previous night's storm had been their only dark cloud.

Unlike the bright new day, there was no fresh reprieve from Bella's bruised body. He had battered nearly every part of her body on their honeymoon night. He'd lost control of his desires and was more forceful than her delicate skin could handle. She knew it was useless to argue exigent circumstances for his actions, the bruises were the only evidence Edward needed. His self-imposed sentence was abstinence. Bella would have sentenced him to unadulterated indulgence, but he was in charge. At first, Bella unsuccessfully argued for parole. She gave up, and decided to wait.

During the night, lightning hit one of the generators, so Edward had to trudge outside and switch it out with a new one. It didn't take long, but Bella was unsure of the safest place to wait out the storm. The newlyweds were used to rain storms, living in the wettest place in North America, but the high winds was haunting. Edward suggested staying in the blue bedroom, he welcomed any excuse to hold Bella.

"Shouldn't we stay away from the windows? Won't the wind break the glass or something?" Bella's eyes were wide with concern watching the storm from the window-wall that looked over the beach and ocean.

"No. The winds are barely 30 knots, about 35 miles per hour, and the house is built to withstand hurricane force winds. We're perfectly safe." He assured.

"Hmm. Do you think its safe enough for a bath then?" A warm bath was a poor substitute for a night swim, but Bella was hopeful.

"If you'd like. Do you want me to run one for you?" Edward was excited for an opportunity to make her happy, but he wasn't foolish enough to join her in a romantic bath.

"No thanks, I think I can manage." Bella's words were curter than she intended, mainly because she realized he wasn't planning to join her, "but it would be nice to have a few candles." _And you, _she thought_._

"I'll see what I can do." Edward leapt out of bed. She watched him walk away admiring his shirtless back, ribbed with marble muscles. He went straight to the pantry by the kitchen. Edward knew it would take him several minutes if he used his eyesight to locate candles, instead he smelled the air for wax. "No candles in the pantry," he yelled down the hall.

He did locate a bottle of wine, but since they were both underage, actually only Bella was too young, he was immune -- he settled for a bottle of Evian and a wine glass. He also prepared a chocolate sweet tray.

Bella moseyed out of bed and went into the bathroom and looked at the garden tub. She bent over to turn on the water, but then remembered the massive sunken bathtub in the white bedroom that had room enough for two.

She was sure Edward wouldn't join her, but hoped otherwise.

Bella scooted down the hall into the luxurious bathroom and turned the golden handles allowing hot water to flow. She searched for bath salt or bubbles and found several black bottles of couture bubble bath. She poured an entire bottle into the humongous tub. The intoxicating smell was a mix of jasmine and green floral. A thick layer of bubbles floated over the water. It was mesmerizing, she could hardly wait for the bubbly bliss.

She also found several black tea candles and set them along the window wall. "I found some candles." She said in her normal voice, knowing that Edward would hear her no matter where he was in the house.

"I see." She was startled by his sudden appearance. Would she ever get use to him being so quick and quiet? Bella giggled that she probably wouldn't at least while she was human.

Edward was leaning against the door jam with a bottle of Evian water and a wine glass in one hand, and tray in the other, looking like the sexy hero on the cover of a Harlequin Romance novel. He'd stood at the door and marveled at his wife. She wore a spaghetti strap silk green nightgown that allowed him peeks at her gently curved bottom, whenever she bent over. "I thought you might like something cool to drink and sweets."

"Thorough." She replied. The sight of her perfect angel sent thrills of delight throughout her body. She stumbled over to the door and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." He returned her kiss and squeezed around her.

He set the glass, tray and bottle on the floor near the steps leading into the bathtub and lit the tea candles. The bath was inviting but he knew his wife was more so. "I'll be in the other room." The smells, bubbles and sexy woman were so very tempting, but he would not risk injuring his wife.

"You're not going to join me?" Bella pouted, attempting to dazzle him with her puckered lips and disappointed eyes.

"This isn't the ocean and I'm sure you'd prefer a warm bath." Of course he wouldn't admit that a sensual bath would hasten a commute of his sentence. A bubble danced on his fingertips, reminding him that Bella was just as fragile. He shook his head.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled, there may be hope yet. "So, if there were a way for the bath to stay warm, would you join me?"

"Probably not, Bella." There was no need to deny the obvious and he wasn't much in the mood to argue. She'd been distant all day and he figured a short time apart would help change her mood. "I'll see you when you're done." He chuckled at her attempt at seduction, she might have succeeded had her bruises been invisible.

"Oh." Bella missed him terribly, her own fault for being standoffish. "I think I'd rather we stay together." She batted her chocolate brown eyes and wiggled her shoulders.

"Don't be silly, stay and enjoy your bath." Edward thought how he'd like to stay as well, but wouldn't. "It's not like I can go anywhere." His smooth voice was full of love.

"I know. It's just that I've been rather distant and I've missed you." Edward turned and looked at her with confusion. A confession wrapped in seduction? How he wished he could read her mind.

Before he could reply, Bella realized she was being much too needy and erratic. "Never mind, I'll join you when I'm finished. But just so you know, there's a heater built in the tub to maintain the temperature, so you're invited."

He didn't answer. Edward simply kissed Bella's forehead and walked into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and a swirl of feathers flew around him, reminding him of the night, _that_ _night_. His perfect memory replayed their entire love making session, yet there were several minutes that he was unable to recall. He hadn't realized how being a part of her would make him lose every part of himself. He vowed he wouldn't become lost again, until she was less fragile.

He heard her slide into the tub. He visualized her warm naked body and imagined touching her soft skin. He halted his erotic thoughts, it was better not to dwell on such things. He needed a distraction. Maybe a shower? He ultimately decided on music. He walked to the small sitting room and sat down at the piano and began playing a soft melody of tunes.

Hearing the music, Bella exhaled as her body sunk further into the warm water. She watched the rain from the one hundred and eighty degree view of the ocean and enjoyed her cool drink. Her muscles had been sore from all the swimming and hiking so her body relished the hot bath and sweet music. She leaned her head back onto the bath pillow and closed her eyes.

She thought of Edward and how difficult she'd been the last couple of days. There was no anger in her distance, just frustration. She wanted him to forgive himself and enjoy their intimate relationship. Bella couldn't even be angry that he was distant, because true to his words, he wasn't moping around and being miserable. In fact, he seemed ecstatic, happy. She'd have to ease up on him, if she had any hope of making love to her husband while they were on their honeymoon. And she wanted him badly, her thoughts made her blush. She remembered their only coupling, the most incredible night of her life.

The warm ocean cooled Edward's cold skin, which made their temperatures more similar. Under the moonlight, they caressed one another's naked bodies. She remembered every detail of his firm abs forming a sensual 'v' at his hips, his glistening smooth skin and his delicious chest. Her hand spent many moments molding around the marble stone muscles of his butt and thighs. Edward had been just as eager to explore her body, but he lingered at each one of breasts for what seemed like hours.

Bella stifled her moans of pleasure, until Edward started to chuckle. "You know, there's no need for us to be quiet." And then he grunted boisterously, up toward the starry sky, "you feel so good." Belle couldn't contain her laughter. She followed his lead, "you feel pretty good too!" Her voice wasn't as loud, but her moans would include short words and phrases from that point onward.

When the laughter died down, Edward lowered himself into the water and cupped her breasts just above the water. He took a nipple into his mouth and wiggled his tongue across it. Bella wrapped her legs around his chest and floated. "Ahh, Edward." She groaned. "Mmm" was his reply.

With her legs around him, he was able to take a brief look at the warmth between; he was distracted by the firmness of her nipples and the softness of the breast.

"Please?" Bella felt teased beyond belief and she wanted more of him. He responded by taking the other pebble into his mouth and sauntered his hand down along her stomach. His thumb led the way and was first to reach the gentle folds between her legs. He lingered at the top of the opening, finding a ridge to explore. Bella's urgent moans encouraged him to massage the area. He flipped his hand around so his fingers could fondle her opening.

"Ahh, there it is," he stated. His velvety voice sent vibrations around her breasts, and a tremor was felt as his finger entered the slit. "So warm."

Bella could feel his quivering erection touching her butt. Her hands were wrapped around his head with her fingers grasping his hair. She attempted to move down his chest, but he held her there. "Edward?" was all she could utter. Heat started rising in her stomach and she was on the verge of her first orgasm. "I want more."

Edward obeyed. He put both hands on her arms and pulled her down into the water as he pushed up. The head of his cock found the opening between her soft layers, but it did not relent. Edward thrust himself along her clitoris instead, gripping her bottom closer to him. Bella bucked her hips, trying desperately to force him inside. They pushed, pulled and squeezed one another, searching for the intimacy that only a complete union could surrender. The sheer force of their mutual arousal forced the two lovers to reconsider their location.

"Let's go inside." Edward whispered in his husky voice.

"Your speed, not mine." Bella answered breathlessly.

And with that, Bella found herself swept from the salty ocean and laying on the grand white bed surrounded by netting and large down pillows. Her husband sat next to her, smiling expectantly.

"Let's start over." Edward teased.

"Don't you dare, I'll self combust."

He placed his hand along her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips and she welcomed him. Her entire body glowed red. They leaned back onto the bed, once again caressing one another, searching. Her hands slithered down past his chest, where her eyes had not dared to look. She touched him and a shiver of delight passed between the two of them, and it caused him to end the tantalizing touches to her breast.

Edward raised his entire body over her. His head bent to the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking the skin covering the large blood vessel. He inhaled deeply, appreciating her scent. The desire to drink was far removed. His moved his legs on either side of Bella, his entire weight was on his hands and the balls of his feet. Bella moaned and his entire body shook.

Bella's hand continued to hold and fondle his rock hard penis as he began to move his hips. Soon her touches overwhelmed him and he knelt up on his knees, and took both of her wrists in his hands.

He looked at her and was disappointed to find her eyes closed. Edward pulled Bella up to a sitting position, face to face. "Open your eyes." He whispered in his most seductive voice. She complied. "We are going to slow down." She nodded and took a deep breath.

Bella leaned back on the bed and Edward followed her, their lips engaged. He released her hands, which flew up to caress his arms and shoulders. Edward smoothed his hand down her neck, briefly stopping to rub her nipple between his thumb and fingers, and then along her side, past her hips to her backside. His destination was her thigh and he gripped it and separated her legs. He brought his knees in between her gaping legs.

Once his knees were settled, Edward's hand explored the soft skin between her legs. Bella moaned at his touch and he lightly stroked her in reply. A warm wet cream began to flow and Edward readjusted in order to skate his hard cock around the wetness. Bella's legs wrapped around Edward and she rocked her hips to his sliding motions. She gripped his hips with her hands and together with her legs lifted her body towards Edward's erection. Edward groaned, "Slower."

Bella fell back onto the bed, releasing her grips and moaned, "Please."

"I don't know if I can control myself, I want you so badly."

"Try."

And with that one word, Edward pushed his penis past the opening. Bella felt him enter and withheld the desire to squeal as she was stretched to accommodate, knowing Edward would stop. She would quietly accept the breaking of her hymen, the loss of her virginity. She wouldn't do anything to make Edward hesitant to make love with her over and again.

Edward felt her muscles tighten, and he pushed forward and there was a faint smell of blood.

He froze.

Bella sighed, "Don't stop." She tipped her hips forward and felt him enter further.

Edward pulled back and wiped his fingers through the moisture and brought it to his mouth, while he pushed his cock deeper inside her. "So warm. So good." He whispered.

They began a syncopated dance, him moving slowly in and out; her twirling round and round. As Bella rounded her hips, her mound rubbed against Edward's marble skin and her muscles tightened around his manhood.

Edward found himself lost in their love making, while Bella squeezed her body closer to him. They reached a climax at the same time, her inner muscles clamping down around his penis, draining it.

She giggled at the conversation following their only union.

"I guess I'll be out of it the next few days." She had said.

"Did I hurt you? Don't try to cover it up, Bella, tell me." His concern caused him to raise his voice.

"No, I mean aren't I going to change now?"

"No!" He understood and relaxed. "Bella, only my mouth produces venom. You're not infected."

"Well what was that?"

"Inert liquid."

"Oh."

"Did you really think I'd change you like this?"

"Just hoped."

That was four days ago and she was still just as excited by the thought of their love making. She didn't remember receiving any bruises, just a strong desire to meld into him. Her hand slid under the water and fondled her clitoris, the way Edward had. She had no experience with self-gratification, but she longed for relief and Edward wouldn't oblige. She rubbed her fingers up and down and around and found it mildly satisfying. She imagined that Edward had come into the bathroom and it was his hands touching, rubbing, and kissing her. She stopped a few minutes into the massage. This will just frustrate me more, she thought.

Edward could hear Bella's soft, even breathing. He went into the bathroom. The bath water was still warm and surprisingly, her glass was empty and the chocolate untouched. He stepped into the tub, she'd fallen asleep. He lifted Bella out of the water and wrapped her in a towel.

Her body glistened from the soapy couture bubbles. He leaned her head against his bare chest as he carried her to the blue bedroom, her hands remained in her lap. When he laid her on the bed, he went to the dresser to find sleepwear. Unfortunately everything he found was high fashion lingerie that he figured would require a rocket scientist to put on. Alice!

He considered putting her in one of his t-shirts, but that wouldn't accomplish much because he didn't find any panties in the dresser. Even his heightened sense of smell was unhelpful, everything was either silk or cotton and there was no way to distinguish underwear from shirts.

Frustrated, he turned to look at her and she'd already rolled on her side in a deep sleep. _I can't sleep with her undressed, and I'd hate to wake her._ Ultimately, he decided to dress her in his t-shirt, hoping she wouldn't notice that she didn't have on a bra and panty.

Edward put his arms around his wife and held her through the night. Neither his cool body or the warm night seemed to bother Bella, she slept soundly. He waited anxiously for an unconscious word or sound, but it was her heart that he heard. It was the most significant sound in his life. He counted the beats, and softly rubbed her alabaster skin. She gently snored, forcing warm air over his chest. He was happy and he hoped that she'd reconsidered her quest to change his mind. It would be morning .

Bella didn't remember getting out of the tub but found herself waking up in Edward's arms.

Her heart began to race and she knew that her hormones were in overdrive. Her groggy eyes were barely open, when she threw her leg over Edward's body and slid on top of him, brushing her lips along his chin. Edward knew that he'd have to pay the price for leaving her bottomless. He was careful to monitor all of her actions.

She raised my head to meet his eyes. "Don't move." She crooned. He smelt her middle body juices as they began to flow. She knew she had about thirty seconds before he'd stop her. She decided to work quickly. She rocked her hips. The movement sent warm excitement to her stomach.

Edward started to move his hand to her side, this was too far. He could feel her warmth and dampness through his pajama pants. He pressed his hand into her side to remove her when she startled him. "Stay very still." She locked his eyes on hers. Her voice was alluring, demanding. She then started to twist in a circular motion.

Edward felt a false sense of security, and allowed her a few more seconds of her tantalizing dance.

"I. won't. go. too. far." She whispered. Each word caused her hips to fall lightly over his groin and that's when she realized she didn't have on panties. Her groans vibrated near his ear.

"Too late." He moaned, but he didn't move. His right hand was on the small of my back and his left remained on the bed, fisting the sheets. He was determined to remain still.

"Just be a statue." She begged. After a few more moments of oscillation, she rolled off of him, frustrated.

"Can I move now?" There was a dubious hint of relief in his voice.

"Sure." Bella said through her heavy breathing.

He turned over on one elbow and smiled at her. "Did you find some pleasure?"

"Not enough," her breath still haggard. His smile faded.

She rolled her head to look at him, "Did _you_ find pleasure in that?" She asked.

"It was actually one of the most erotic experiences of my life. I'm not sure we should chance doing that again though, until you're changed." He tried to sound reasonable and sure, when his emotions were an exact reflection of hers. It was erotic but unsatisfying.

"Don't worry that was more irritating than I can handle. I won't try self gratification again."

He let out a sigh. "It seems our experiences were quite different." How could she not have enjoyed such movement and pressure on her clit? She was wet.

"I wanted satisfaction, not frustration." She confessed.

"Hmm, well." He fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Well, maybe our desires are similar,_ he thought.

She snuggled her head onto his chest. He put both of his arms around her and kissed her head. "It won't be much longer. Please be patient, and you'll never be left dissatisfied." He thought, p_erhaps I can make a compromise of sorts, and allow her to find some relief._

_Be patient! It was easy for him to say_, she thought. Bella wasn't used to controlling her emotions and desires. And she didn't want to control them now. She could feel the wetness between her legs and considered wiping it in his face while yelling, "I'll have to carry around extra sets of underwear because you want to be married and abstinent." She was too scared to tell him that, but what did she have to lose?

"Bella, where are your panties?"

Had he heard her thoughts? "I don't know, you dressed me!" She felt she was being accused of a crime.

"No, it's not that. I couldn't find any to put on you." His words had come out all wrong.

"Oh, I never moved them from the white room dresser. So that's why I'm bottomless, not on purpose, you know, easy access."

"I'm sorry I mislead you. I should have put you in a pair of mine, I've got several brand new pairs, but I didn't think of it until a few minutes ago." He listened to her heart race. Bella became excited at the thought of wearing something of his so close to her.

"What's got your heart beating so fast?" he queried.

"It's probably better if I keep it to myself."

"Bella, you know I'm going to pester you until you tell me, and you know you will." He didn't think they should have secrets or be afraid to share their feelings, more pointedly, he didn't think she should.

"Fine." She pulled my fingers between her legs and covered his nose with the wetness. "I've had to deal with this for the last four days, I can't make it go away and I think you can, but you won't." He held his breath and his mouth flew open. She placed her fingers inside. He jerked his head to the side tasting her fingers as they fell out of his mouth.

_This woman! _He felt terribly guilty about denying her, but he would not risk hurting her. Her hand lingered over his face and the sensations caused his penis to swell. He pulled her entire body up onto his and put his hand on her lower back. "Finish what you started earlier, I won't stop you." _But I won't join you._

She was too dazzled to resist. Her legs spread apart and she felt his manhood. They were separated by his thin layer of cotton, which was already damp. She didn't think. She just let her body take control. She pushed her hips up and down his shaft, hoping that by some miracle his clothes would disappear.

Her hand still moist was covering his nose. She was glad he would smell her scent. She gripped his hair with her other hand and kissed his face and neck the whole time her hips never stopped moving on top of his magnificent erection.

"Touch me," She begged and his hand began a circular motion around her back and bottom. Edward pushed his strong sexual desire to the back of his mind. His body was over excited and he knew he could not indulge his wants, it was too dangerous. He smiled slightly. Bella had said that she couldn't dance, but she was an amazing lap dancer.

"Mmm. Let me . . ." She whispered as she ran her hand along the waistband of his pajama bottoms and tugged.

His hand stopped moving. Bella recognized it as a sure sign that he would push her away if she forced him out of his clothes. Instead, she lifted her body and hovered her warm opening over Edward's bulging cock. Her warm juices soaked the clothing covering the tip of his penis.

"I want. . ." She lowered her body and was disappointed that there was no penetration. Her hips moved faster up and down as she rubbed the hardened membrane. She exhaled moans of pleasure. He remained still, barely breathing. She panted his name over and over, the loudest sound in the room, until she climaxed.

When she was finished, she lay spent on top of Edward's erection. It hadn't changed but she knew she wouldn't reap those benefits for awhile.

When she caught her breath, shame was the emotion she felt. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'd much rather _us_ find pleasure together."

"I felt a great deal of pleasure."

"Did you?" Incredulously she asked.

"I'd rather know if _you_ did." He countered.

"You know." Wasn't all her moaning and gyrations proof enough? Was he so oblivious or just being facetious?

"I was very satisfied Bella." It was _his_ name that she'd called.

"So you didn't ..? Did I do something wrong?"

"Bella, when will understand? Your actions are beyond reproach." Why did this have to come to his unworthy pleasures?

"But you didn't . . . ?"

He chuckled, "It seems you are unaware, I recover quickly." He avoided the question, not wanting to hurt her feelings with his lack of participation.

"Oh!" Bella rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. She was glad he had some pleasure but it still seemed wrong that she had a greater satisfaction. Their intimate relationship was out of whack and she was even more distraught. How could she face him after her moments of self-gratification?

When she came back into the room, Edward was still in bed.

"Are we going out today?" She asked.

"We can go cliff diving, if you'd like."

"I'll go pack a lunch." She included two books in the lunch sack, hoping that reading would stop her from thinking about sex.

If she had been distant on the previous day, she was even worse now. When her mind wasn't occupied enjoying the island, she purposely focused on reading. She still felt the shame of using Edward's body for self satisfaction and promised herself that she wouldn't do that again. _He_ _deserved better from his wife. _

Edward, to the contrary, was more jubilant. He played with her hair while she read, never complaining that she was more focused on her book. It was like everything she did was wonderful. Bella figured he was plotting, but he wasn't. He was just excited that she found some relief, plus the fact that her body betrayed her feigned disinterest.

When they returned to the house after watching the sunset from the cliffs, he fixed a large Italian dinner. The flavors were delicious but not enough to distract her from desires. She read during dinner.

"Are you still angry with me?" He asked when she closed the book.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm trying to keep my mind occupied."

"Why do you need distractions?" It seemed that their whole life was going to revolve around that three letter word.

"You know." Her cheeks flamed red.

"You haven't been successful." He teased.

She let out a sigh. "Yes, I have!"

"Your pheromones have been off the charts all day. You smell wonderful." His boyish crooked smile dazzled her.

"I'm going to sleep." Between reading and jumping off cliffs, she was exhausted, too exhausted to banter with Edward.

"I want to say something." He sat forward. "I've never been happier in my life, and I want you to be happy too. Tell me what's got you so upset?"

Bella knew she wouldn't be able to avoid answering his question, not that she wanted to – she was too tired, but she was embarrassed. "That's not a statement."

He leaned closer, "Tell me."

"It's not fair for you to do _that_ to me." She inhaled his sweet scent.

He smiled, "Please."

Bella's heart began to quicken and her stomach warmed, she was enthralled. She took a deep breath and let her words flow slowly, "Well, this morning,"

"Yes." He encouraged

"I used you. And--"

"And?"

"--And you were too still, too quiet."

"So?"

"So it was like –" She raised her finger to Edward, asking him to wait until she was finished. "—like when someone wants to avoid something unpleasant, they shut down, become unresponsive."

Edward frowned. "You think it was unpleasant for me?"

"No, I think I used you."

"I placed you on top of me and you used me?"

"You didn't climax, you didn't make a sound. It was like you closed up."

"I don't think that's it." His voice was certain. "I think you're upset about this morning, but not for that reason."

Bella started to disagree but he held up his finger, motioning for her to wait until he finished.

"Bella, you know what I am. You know I don't have to move, and that I'm more myself around you. You also know my tenuous self-control, especially when you're so close to me. You've accepted me, love me despite those things. You want to know what I think?"

"Yes, Mr. I-can't-read-your-mind, what do you think?"

"I think," He paused and smiled at her arching his eyebrow. "I think you're an amazing person, generous beyond belief, and selfless. I think you feel guilty, possibly even ashamed, that you enjoyed such a very selfish act."

Bella's cheeks became rosy and she dropped her jaw to speak but she didn't answer.

"I take your silence as agreement then?" Edward reached out and took her hand. She looked at him and nodded.

"Couple of things, then. First, you didn't do anything to be ashamed of, in fact, I encouraged it for my own selfish delights, and I _did_ find pleasure in it, enormous pleasure. Second, the more selfish you are, the better our sex lives will be when you're changed, so in this one area give yourself permission to be selfish, I want you to and you deserve it. Third, you said my name during your self-pleasuring, which means you brought me to your fantasy; I really enjoyed that part. Forth,"

"This is a long list." Bella interrupted.

"Well, you're a complicated being and I'm not sure which argument will work best. Forth, Bella unless you're planning on doing this constantly, it's no big deal – everything in balance, Sweetheart. And last, if you still feel ashamed or embarrassed, you never have to do that again. I will be more than happy to handle all your pleasuring needs."

Edward finished and flashed his crooked mischievous, smile and raised his eyebrow, "You can breathe now." Bella exhaled and with that release of air she freed her guilt and shame.

The next morning, Bella was awakened by her body rocking. When she cleared away the haze of sleep, she realized that it was she was in motion. Oh the joy.

Bella started to moan. Her clitoris was being gently massaged. Edward's head was between her legs and his tongue was swimming over her nub. Knowing that she was fully awake, he pushed a finger in and out of her vagina and with his other hand fondled her breast.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." The velvety voice vibrated along her mound.

"Mmm" was her only reply.

His tongue pulsated, spelling out his name in careful twirls along her clitoris. They could hear his fingers sloshing through the flood of fluids coming from her slit when he pulled and pushed inside.

The nipples of her breast were hard and firm. He stroked them, first the right, then left one. His mouth never left the spelling test.

He began to groan with delight. "Breakfast." He sucked in the wetness, running his tongue deep inside her opening. She could barely contain her excitement. Bella began rocking faster and Edward wrapped his mouth around her clitoris and wiggled his tongue. She held her breath as her desire started warming in her stomach. Her legs fell limp to the side and her arms stroked his hair.

His head popped up to look at her, "Breath Bella." She took in a deep breath and started to pant.

He returned his head to complete his task. He was adamant. She groaned out his name as she lifted her hips into his face. His hands flew to her butt and he gently rubbed and squeezed.

Holding her weight in his hands, he forced her hips to rock up and down while his head shook and his tongue licked faster. The combination brought her to climax and she released a fount of juices. Edward took in every ounce.

For the second day in a row, Bella got out of bed with some sexual satisfaction. Today, she would be jubilant, hopeful that her unlucky stars would allow three in a row.

They spent their day roaming through the jungle observing the wildlife. It was fascinating to see the myriad of colors. They held hands most of the day and dazzled one another through dinner. At bed time, they held each other close.

"You showed amazing control this morning." She congratulated him, hoping to convince Edward that he could end his abstinence.

"Not really. I found you irresistible." He murmured

"And now I'm not?"

"Now I'm distracted. It's harder for me at night."

They both chuckled at the irony. "I guess you're going to have to change me soon."

"We've got time." His voice lacked levity at the prospect of killing her soul.

Bella began thinking about changing. Will I get to keep Charlie in my life? Would we stay in Forks? Before she could run through all the reasons for waiting, she fell fast asleep.

Edward wasn't in the bed when she woke up the next morning. She'd feared he'd left to go hunting without telling her. She got out of bed and went to find him. He was sitting on the bench outside the bedroom door.

"Self-exiled?"

"I thought I could keep you safer by watching the birds take a bath." He pointed out the glass wall to the garden birdbath. It was a serene milieu.

She wore a green silk short set and she sat on Edward's lap, wondering when their harried, chimerical marriage would wane into bliss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you."

She could feel his excitement grow beneath her thigh. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. They molded together, kissing passionately. She twisted her body up from his lap. Her hands grasped his hair and she tried unsuccessfully to pull him back into the bedroom.

He resisted the tug and his hands touched her shoulder to push her away. She let him. When she looked in his face his eyes were closed.

"Look at me." She whispered. He didn't open his eyes. He was fighting to stay in control. Her mouth went to his ear, "I'm going to have breakfast. Stay here."

She quickly put her mouth over his bulge, sucking in cloth and cock. "Don't move." She commanded as she freed his marble hard penis. The sunlight shined on him making his skin look like diamond sparkles. Even his shaft glittered.

Her tongue ran up and down. When she reached the top, she kissed him and pulled her tongue back down. His legs pushed open and Bella knelt down. Her hands rubbed his inner thighs as her mouth traced the rock hard erection.

Edward's eyes were still closed and she could tell he was finding great pleasure. It excited her.

She held him in her mouth and then pressed him deeper toward her throat and then back out. "Breath" she commanded him and he began to pant.

Bella worked his membrane with her tongue, hand, and mouth thrilled that Edward allowed it.

All too soon she heard a grinding noise on the bench. He murmured her name and a flow of warm juices went down her throat.

She looked up at her husband. His eyes were open. Edward flashed a crooked grin at his wife.

Then she looked back down, he had a rock hard erection. She smiled up at him.

"Like I said, I recover quickly."

"The bench won't." She nodded to the blight.

"It may take a freight ship to deliver all the pieces of furniture we'll have to replace if I'm not careful." He pulled her to his lap. "What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like to go snorkeling, see some fish?"

"Sounds good." She got up and walked to the bathroom, "Thanks for breakfast." She murmured.

Edward chortled for several seconds. It was good to make him happy.

Over the next several days, they explored the island and waters surrounding it. Their simple evenings included dinner and rest. Bella didn't have much energy to do much else.

Their mornings were spent exploring one another's bodies without intercourse. Bella started calling their morning activities, vegetarian sex. They were only surviving on foreplay, never fully satisfied.

----

**A/N This was my first sexually explicit writting, so your comments will only help me to write better. Please leave your comments, it'll probably encourage me to write the missing scenes from Breaking Dawn Book 3.**


End file.
